Il était une fois, Noah'Puck' Puckerman
by psykogleek
Summary: Et si ce n'était pas Matt mais Kurt qui était dans la douche avec Puck et April ?


Titre : Il était une fois, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman  
Auteur: Psykogleek  
Rating:PG-13)  
Warning: C'est Puck il y a des grossièretés  
Spoilers: je dirais Saison 1 et 2  
Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi, sauf les mots  
Résumé: Et si ce n'était pas Matt mais Kurt qui était dans la douche avec Puck et April ?  
Word Count:1672

* * *

Il était une fois, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman

Puck sort de la douche un sourire satisfait au visage, suivit par April et Hummel.

Qui aurait cru qu'il aurait son tout premier truc à trois avec une meuf super sexy et... Hummel? Pas lui, ça c'est sûr! Il s'était très souvent branler en pensant à Santana, Brittany et lui s'amusant dans la grand chambre de cette dernière, mais jamais en s'imaginant avant une nana et un autre gars.

Enfin, Hummel est plutôt féminin sur les bords, alors c'est pas trop différent. Avant de quitter la pièce, il lui jeta un dernier coups d'œil, et ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il avait ça en lui.. Hummel avait l'air tellement coincé, pourtant une fois nu, il était vraiment sauvage.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard..

OK, il a un problème. Enfin, pour être honnête il en avait plus d'un mais il y en a un qui lui semble plus important que les autres.

Il allait être père. La mère est la petite amie de son meilleur pote, personne ne le sait et la seule chose à laquelle il pense, à laquelle il rêve c'est ce Putain de Kurt Hummel!

Il s'était fait l'une de ses meilleurs cougars et le seul truc dont il se souvenait c'était le mec maigrichon qui la prenait par derrière.

Comme il l'avait dit, il a un problème.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard..

Il l'avait fait. Il a cède à la tentation. Il a tiré Hummel dans une salle vide et ils s'étaient embrassés comme des malades. Il pensait que si il le faisait, ça calmerait ses ardeurs, mais franchement c'était pire. Maintenant il connaissait le goût de ses lèvres, il savait qu'embrasser un mec n'était dégoutant mais foutrement fantastique et que sentir les mains d'Hummel sur lui était plus excitant que... tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginer..

Oh, et Finn connait la vérité, Quinn vit avec lui maintenant.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard..

Putain, Quinn est obsédé par le bacon!

Elle veut faire adopter sa fille. Parfois, il comprend : ils se rendraient complètement fous et Beth mérite plus que ce qu'ils pourrait lui donner, mais parfois il a juste envie de la prendre dès qu'elle viendra au monde et de partir très loin avec elle.

Finn continue à ne parler qu'avec Rachel, et bizarrement il n'en avait rien à foutre.

Oh, et Hummel est un putain d'allumeur. Ils s'embrassent et se tripotent comme des fous tous les jours mais il refuse qu'ils se rencontrent ailleurs que dans cette salle de classe dégueulasse.

* * *

Il est père, et puis bien vite, il ne l'est plus. Hummel l'a invité chez lui, mais ils n'en ont même pas profité pour s'envoyer en l'air, ni rien d'autre du genre, il avait juste pleurer comme un bébé.

Pitoyable.

Et Figgins était dans un bon jour alors le glee club sera toujours là l'année prochaine.

* * *

Les vacances sont plutôt cool. Bien qu'il n'ait pas vu beaucoup de personne du lycée. Mike pour quelques soirée jeux vidéo, Finn, une fois, lorsqu'il cherchait du fromage allégé pour sa mère, et Hummel pour s'embrasser ou autre truc du genre une ou deux fois par semaine. Le reste du temps, il nettoie des piscines sans autre bonus que le plaisir des yeux.

* * *

Il savait que Finn parfois être un crétin, mais putain la chambre de Hummel est sympa dans le genre Aladin.

Quand Finn était arrivé pour lui demander si il pouvait passer la nuit chez lui, il avait été content d'être celui vers qui il se tournait, mais après il n'avait eu qu'un envie : lui éclater la tête!

Parce qu'Hummel ne lui court pas du tout après. Le gars est parfois un peu bizarre mais ce n'est pas un pervers non plus ! Il s'est rendu compte depuis longtemps que le chemin Finn Hudson avait un gros sens interdit à l'entrée. Et puis, il a tout ce dont il peut avoir besoin avec votre serviteur. Pourquoi irait-il chercher Finnocent ?

'M'man a des soucis en ce moment, problèmes d'argent.

* * *

Le lycée c'est vraiment merdique. Les cours sont ennuyeux à mort, à part l'histoire, le Foot et Glee.

Deux points positifs ; il a retrouvé ses potes, du moins plus ou moins, et il allait enfin avoir plus de « moment Hummel »" c'est à dire tous les jours, et plusieurs fois par jour.

M'man a toujours des problème d'argent.

* * *

Comment avait-il pu faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide ? Essayer de piquer un distributeur automatique était plus que stupide, c'est complètement crétin. Il allait devoir apprendre a réfléchir avant d'agir.

Hummel lui a envoyé une lettre. C'est agréable d'avoir des nouvelles du monde extérieur, franchement il devrait venir le lui rendre visite, voir un visage aimant serait vraiment géant.

Bon il est pas venu, mais ce truc de correspondance est vraiment bien. ça fait du bien de voir qu'il compte pour quelqu'un, parce qu'il n'a toujours de nouvelles de sa mère, ni de ses soit-disant amis... ouais, quels amis hein!

* * *

Que c'est bon d'être de retour!

Maintenant il fallait qu'il trouve un travail d'intérêt général. Mais ce dont il avait le plus besoin c'était de temps avec Kurt. Le gars est pire qu'un putain d'allumeur; les lettres étaient bien mais certaines des choses qu'il a écrit... et bien disons juste que si ça marche pas pour lui à Broadway, il pourra facilement se faire des tonnes de tune en écrivant du porno, ou des trucs du genre.

Le truc c'est que quand-il l'a enfin trouvé il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Il n'est pas comme avant, il essaye de faire semblant mais Puck le connait trop bien. Il a peur la première fois qu'il l'attire dans un petit coin. Pas pour longtemps mais c'est suffisant pour que Puck soit plus vigilant

Le rendez-vous à quatre avec Artie est pas franchement le top. Il aurait dû demander à Kurt de venir. Le problème c'est que ça aurait été à chier pour lui puisque tout le monde aurait pensé qu'il tenait la chandelle. Mais en y repensant entre Santana et lui ça aurait plutôt été son rôle à elle. Il avait posé quelques questions sur ce qu'il s'était passé pendant qu'il était en détention mais c'est trois idiots n'avaient rien remarqué d'intéressant. Qui s 'intéresse aux histoires entre Rachel et Finn ou comment Quinn et Sam se sont mis ensemble ? Il voulait des infos sur son gars et il était repartit les mains vides. Du coups, il avait décidé d'ouvrir les yeux et les oreilles, un peu comme un espion...

* * *

Karofsky est un putain de salaud! Comment ose-t-il traité son gars de cette manière? Il ne pouvait peut-être rien faire par lui même sans risquer le retour à la case détention mais il allait foutrement pas laisser ce genre de truc continuer.

Il avait essayé de confronter Kurt mais le mec refusait d'en parler. Finn avait été minable, plus intéressé par sa réputation que par la sécurité d'un gars qu'il disait être son frère. Alors il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule option.

Ce n'était pas le moyen le plus cool qui soit, et Kurt allait vouloir le tuer mais franchement, il en avait rien à foutre. Il préférerait que Kurt utilise ses mains différemment, mais il ferait ce qu'il devrait faire.

* * *

Quand les gens disent que Burt Hummel est les 'plus meilleurs' des pères, ils ont raison. Personnellement il dirait qu'il assure grave, mais peu importe. En une discussion de deux heures, l'homme avait réussi à régler le problème Karofsky et en posant des millions de questions il lui avait fait réalisé que lui, Noah Puckerman, avait un petit ami depuis presque un an ( minimum) et qu'il ne le savait pas.

Il n'est pas gay. Il est juste le petit ami non-officiel d'un mec gay depuis durée indéterminée sans véritable rapport sexuel, mais avec fidélité.

Putain ! Il se fait complètement maîtriser là ! Il se demande si Kurt le sait...

* * *

Il avait raison, Kurt a beaucoup crié lorsqu'il a appris qu'il avait parlé à son père, mais après dix minutes de cris, il avait pleuré un peu, puis l'avait remercié. Quand il lui avait parlé de cette histoire de petit ami, ça avait remit de l'huile sur le feu, jusqu'à ce que Kurt lui demande un peu de temps pour réfléchir, ensuite Puck l'avait embrassé parce qu'il pouvait parfaitement réfléchir et embrasser.

* * *

Il n'avait jamais dis qu'il lui laisserait de l'espace pour son temps de réfection. Du coups quiconque voyait Kurt les jours suivants voyait aussi Puck. Parfois il traînait juste dans les parages, histoire de rappeler à son gars qu'il était là. Parfois c'était mois discret, il le touchait doucement ou plus clairement le tirait dans un coin pour des supers session de tripotage. Il lui avait chanté une chanson au Glee Club, et ce n'était même pas le « Dude looks like a lady » qu'il aurait sans doute fait l'année précédente, mais une putain de chanson à l'eau de rose d'un mec non juif et provenant de la comédie musicale dont il parlait tout le temps.

Ce qui fut assez drôle puisque Finn a cru qu'il chantait pour Rachel et était venu lui dire que c'était vraiment pas cool de sa part de chanter à sa copine ( alors qu'en ce moment il sort avec Quinn !). Mais le plus drôle avait été la tête de Finn quand il s'était rendu compte que la chanson n'était pas pour Rachel mais pour Kurt.

* * *

Après une semaine de pseudo combat avec lui-même, Kurt a finalement rendu les armes, comme il aurait dû le faire dès le départ. Puckzilla est le meilleur... même si Kurt le mène à la baguette.

The end


End file.
